1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door security apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing opening of an inwardly opening door from a room or the like into which the door opens.
2. Description of the Background
The prior art abounds with numerous locks, braces and other devices designed to prevent unauthorized opening of a door. Most of such prior art apparatuses or devices, other than double keyed locks or the like, are designed to prevent opening of an inward swinging door from the outward swinging side.
As evidenced by the existence of double keyed locks, there is clearly a need for security devices which will prevent an inward swinging door from being opened from the inward swinging side, e.g. from a room into which the door swings open. For example, in most homes, there is one room which, because of its position, is more attractive to burglars or other intruders as a means of entrance into the home than other rooms. It is clearly desirable to be able to "isolate" such a room to the extent that if forced entry is made into the room by an intruder, access to the remainder of the home can be denied by virtue of the fact that the intruder is unable to open a door which swings into the room.